Bring on the Sun
by KANSAS99
Summary: *Sequel to Don't Leave Me In The Dark* AU Cas and Dean's relationship continues to grow, but now the angels want Castiel back and there not giving up. Dean has a plan which may change everything. C7: "Last month, on the 14th, I walked downstairs in the middle of the night and found Sam and Gabriel kissing on the couch and I haven't told anyone about it since."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**So… I wrote a sequel. I have no idea if anyone wanted one, and I have no idea if you hate that I have wrote one. But, suck it up, I have. I can honestly say I've missed writing this, missed the plot and I've decided the story can't be over yet. **_

_**So here's the next part. Don't Leave Me in The Dark - Bring on the Sun (See what I did there? ~)**_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 1_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleas-"

"Okay! Okay! Fine, but only because you're naked and you're giving me those big, god-damn puppy dog eyes." Dean said. He was laid on his back, looking down at his boyfriend who was resting his chin on Dean' chest, grinning up at him, kissing his chest lightly. Thin sheets covered their lower bodies, their torsos victims of the sunlight streaming in though the window.

Cas had been begging for Dean to watch _Twilight: Breaking Dawn _with him for 2 weeks now.

"It's only on for like 3 hours anyway, I'll make it up to you. I promise." Castiel said with a smile gracing his lips. Dean swore that the sun got brighter.

He raised a bow. "Oh really?" He flipped them, leaning down to kiss Cas' pulse point gently and then down to his collar bone. Cas chuckled, grabbing Dean's arms.

"That tickles."

"I know." Dean smirked. There lips met in a sweet, gentle and loving kiss, showing how much they loved each other in that one touch. Because they did. More than they could express with words, only with actions like this. Dean stroked a hand on Cas' hip and _oh god_, them hips. Cas smiled against Dean's lips.

"I think you're obsessed with my hips."

"Am not." Dean pouted. Cas kissed him again, a hand on Dean's cheek to coach him back to a kiss. "Hmm, you taste like vanilla."

"Ice cream." Cas said against Dean's lips. "You taste like chocolate."

Dean grinned. "Ice cream."

"Ahh, that explains it." Cas matched Dean's grin with his own before pulling out of the Winchesters arms.

"Nope, you're not leaving me in this bed by myself." Dean said, leaping up to grab Cas around the waist and pull him back on the bed as Cas laughed at the hunter antics.

"We've been in bed for three days."

"Not enough time. Two more days and I _might _let you out for a couple of hours." Dean said, kissing the back of Cas' neck while Cas laughed. "Don't laugh, I'm being totally serious."

A fluttering of wings was heard and Dean turned around to see Gabriel sat on the other end of the bed with a smirk on his face. Dean gaped at him, what the Hell? His moment of shock gave Cas enough time to run out his arms butt naked and into the bathroom. Dean pulled up the sheets to cover himself saying,

"What the Hell, Gabriel?"

The Trickster winked and disappeared. Dean was suddenly scared of his safety around the pervey angel.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Cas walked out the bathroom dressed in a blue v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans to see Dean with his knees up to his chest, blankets surrounding his whole body as well as the top of his head so that only his green orbs were visible. Castiel smiled at his Dean.

"Gabriel?"

The blanket nodded. "He winked at me… Cas, please don't leave me alone with your brother ever again."

"I promise." Cas said and walked to the set of drawers in the corner of the room, unlocking the book on top and putting his Grace around his neck and under his shirt. In the corner of his eye, he saw the blanket-man walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. seconds later, the shower was heard running though the door.

It had been 4 and a half months since Dean and Cas had said 'I love you', and everything has been fairly normal since. Cas and Dean still do hunts regularly with Sam and sometimes Gabriel, they still tease each other regularly, Dean still puts Nair in Sammy's shampoo, Cas still tries to put Sam's hair into pigtails, Gabriel still tries to make people wear weird clothes and Castiel still plays music at Blackjack.

The only thing that had changed it that Cas no longer lived in the back room at the club. Dean, Sam and Cas all decided to buy a house in South Dakota near Bobby's because South Dakota was their home now and it was right in the middle of Bobby's house and the club. The house had 3 bedrooms, an office and a joined living room/kitchen. One room was for Sammy which was farthest away from the one Cas and Dean was sharing together. The spare bedroom was used when Bobby crashed for the night, Cas babysat Sally or if Gabriel wanted to sleep which was a regular occurrence.

Cas looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. So far, so good.

His and Dean's bedroom was blue and green. Blue because that was Dean's favourite colour and green because that was Cas' favourite colour. The walls were painted white with green and blue slashes and the bed covers were also white, pillows green and blue. Cas loved to paint, so Dean surprised Cas by changing the office into an art studio/music studio where Cas could paint and make as much mess as he wanted to and play and make music as long as he desired.

Arms wrapped around Castiel waist and the ex angel relaxed in those limbs, head resting back until it reached the man's shoulder.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dean asked, hugging Castiel closer to him.

"The blanket-man." Castiel said with a small smile while Dean laughed, making his chest vibrate against Castiel's back.

"Come on, I'm hungry and your distracting." Dean said, pulling away.

"I'm distracting? I'm not the one in only a pair of jeans." Cas said with fondness.

Dean waggled his eyebrows at the ex-angel before grabbing a black shirt out of the drawers and putting it on, picking up a dark green flannel and throwing that on his person too. Dean held his hand out to his Castiel, waiting for the ex-angel to grab it before pulling him out the door and into the hallway.

Sam was frying up some bacon in the kitchen, laughing and chatting with Gabriel who was sat at the breakfast table in the middle of the kitchen. Sam loved this. Being normal, having a home; it's what he's always wanted in life. Greg had even given him a job as a bartender at Blackjack, so he had a job and was earning income the way he wanted.

This was everything and more.

His brother came running down the stairs, talking about the smell of bacon to his hopefully-brother-in-law. Sam saw Castiel as a brother, which Dean liked because he wanted Sam and Cas to get along and they was the most important people in his life. Dean walked into the kitchen, making sure that the ex-angel attached to his hand was in the middle of Dean himself and the Trickster at the table.

"Bacon's up." Sam chimed, dished the bacon out onto 4 separate plates that already had some eggs on them.

"Thanks, Sammy-boy." Gabriel grinned, picking up his plate.

"Why are you eating? You don't even need food." Dean said. Gabriel gave Dean a predatory looks, liking his lips and winking. Dean put Castiel, who was about to grab his own plate, in front of him. "Cas, tell your brother to stop looking at me like that."

"Gabriel, stop messing with Dean's head." Castiel said to his brother who pouted.

"But it's just so _fun_."

"Well, go get your own human." Cas said, holding onto Dean's hand with a possessive look in his eyes.

Gabriel looked at Sam who was sat opposite eating his own food, reading the newspaper. Sam must have noticed that they were looking at him, because he looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh no. Don't even think about it." He said to Gabriel whose smirk darkened. He winked at the younger Winchester before taking his plate of food and disappearing.

Dean looked at his brother. "You're screwed."

"Yeah," Sam said, still looking at the place the Trickster had disappeared. "I got that."

Cas rolled his eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After breakfast, Sam headed out to Blackjack for his shift in Cas' car which he used regularly and the couple got into the Impala, heading the opposite way for Bobby's house. Cas loved going there, always had, always will. It smelled of books and whiskey.

The couple found their way up onto the old porch, the Impala parked at the front. They walked inside straight away, Dean can't remember if he had ever knocked on the door to Bobby's house.

Dean remembers when he told Bobby about him and Cas. They had sat down on the couch with a beer and Dean just said, "I'm dating Cas." Which Bobby replied by saying, "Don't screw it up, ya idjit." And they went back to drinking until Cas came back with Sam after getting some food. Cas's smile when Dean held Castiel hand in front of Bobby and pulled him down so they could snuggle was bright and happy. it was totally worth Sam and Bobby calling them 'snuggle-bunnies' for two weeks.

"Hey, Bobby! We're here!" Dean called out.

"In here, ya idjit's." Bobby shouted from his desk in the living room. They followed his voice and saw him sat at his desk, flipping though a book.

"What ya doing, Bobby?" Dean asked, slumping onto the couch in the corner while Cas went around and picked up all the books at the side of the bookcase and started to put them back in the places on the bookcase where they belonged.

"Garth is being a pain in the ass again. I swear, I don't even know how he's alive." Bobby grumbled. "Good kid though, still gets the job done and that."

"What's he hunting?"

"A Wrath, I think."

"You mean like what me and Sammy hunted in the mental hospital?" Dean asked.

"Yep. This time in a physiologist business."

"That makes sense. People go in scared and uncertain, try to face their fears; perfect hunting grounds for a Wrath to get food." Dean said with a shrug as Bobby nodded, heading into the kitchen to call Garth again.

Cas finished with his organising of books and came to the couch Dean was sat on, cuddling to his side.

"I think Bobby actually likes it when we come over and help him sort his stuff out." Castiel said to his Dean.

Dean whispered back, "I think so too. But I think he's so macho, he's not going to admit it. He loves that we fuss over him." He said, cuddling Cas so that the ex-angel was tucked into his armpit tightly. He wrapped himself around his Cas as well as Cas tried to curl himself around Dean as much as he could.

"Cuddle any closer and you'll be stuck together." Bobby said from the door way, watching as the two cuddled together with a fond expression, only able to see Cas' back and the top of Dean's head.

"That's the plan." Dean said with a smile, looking over Castiel's shoulder at the man he called a father. Cas chuckled to himself and cuddled closer, making Dean cuddle closer and so on.

"Where's your brother, Dean?" Bobby asked as he walked to his desk to carry on working, used to the two of them by now.

"Working the graveyard shift at Blackjack." Dean said. "Something about Greg needed someone on shift for the regulars or somet."

"Okay. Cas, your brother stopped by. The posh one, Balth-something, anyway, he said that a guy named Joshua was hanging around earth. I don't know who the Hell he is, but the name rings a bell." Bobby said.

Cas literally bounced out of Dean's arms, which made the other man fall off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Ow! What the Hell, Cas?" Dean said, holding his head, but Cas walked over to Bobby, leaning his hands against the desk.

"What else did he tell you?" Castiel said.

"Nothing. Just about this Joshua coming down to earth in a vessel." Bobby said a little shocked with the ex-angel's attitude. Cas faced away, running his hands though his hair.

"Joshua? You mean that angel in heavens gardens?" Dean asked as he sat up and leaned against the sofa.

"Yes. There is only one Joshua." Castiel said. "If he has come down to earth, something must be wrong." He said.

"Maybe God gave him a call." Bobby suggested.

Castiel shook his head. "No." He said sternly, Bobby put his hands up in surrender and went into the kitchen.

"Cas…" Dean said.

Castiel turned to him and Dean saw pain and anger in his face. "No, Dean! No! He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't come back now like a coward after the war. No." Cas said. Dean stood and gathered Castiel in his arms as the other man started to get hysterical. "He wouldn't just abandon us all to your deaths and then come back when the coast was clear, Dean. He couldn't do that to his creation and his children."

Dean shushed his other half, "Shh, its okay, Cas. Joshua might just want to see the world and be on solid ground. It might not be about Him."

"But them what about, huh? What could be worth coming down here for when you could be up there?" Cas said. Dean pulled away enough to look into Cas' eyes and lift his chin up.

"You can answer that question."

"That's different. I came down for you and there is no way that Joshua is having you, God walkie-talkie or not."

Dean chuckled and Cas joined him. "It'll be fine, Cas. We'll be fine."

Cas relaxed in his boyfriends arms. "You always know the right thing to say."

"That's because I'm awesome."

Cas laughed. "Yeah. It is.

_**Reviews makes seagulls smile and other chapters appear.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the very long delay, but here is the second chapter.**_

_**I just found this website today === .com/**_

_**It's so funny and I… sort of… spend all day on it instead of doing writing which I'm sorry for. Okay, no I'm not. But look at it, it's so funny. **_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 2_

After the couple had their dinner at Bobby's house and had helped him around the house a bit, they went back to the car and on the road again. They had agreed to go to Blackjack and find Sam so they could tell him about Joshua.

Dean noticed that Cas wasn't as happy as he was when they left the house, but he had seriously no idea what to do. He couldn't insult God because frankly, he was God and he could probably kill Dean before anyone could say '_Snails make me smile'._ So Dean stayed with silence, but reaching over and holding his Cas' hand.

"Don't think too much about it." Dean said before he could think twice about it.

"How can I not?" Cas asked, looking out the window.

Dean fell silent again. "I don't know. Hey, think about what to do for your next painting instead."

"I haven't even used my studio yet, you keep on persuading me into your bed." Cas said with a small smile. "And anyway, you hate it when I talk about art."

"I don't hate it; I just have no idea what you're talking about." Dean grinned, squeezing Cas' hand lightly while the small man laughed.

"I remember when you said that the Mona Lisa was a porn star." Cas laughed. "Sam's face was hilarious."

"That was funny. The big lecture I got about the painting was not." Dean said and said in his best Sam impression, "Jeez, Dean, Leonardo da Vinci began painting the Mona Lisa in 1503 or 1504 in Italy. Don't you know anything except baking pies?"

Castiel chuckled. "And you replied, 'Yeah, how to make Cas scream out my-' and Sam ran upstairs." Castiel smiled and Dean looked over to him and smiled back because, damn, who couldn't smile when Castiel was smiling, huh? It's infectious. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being… you."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Blackjack was pretty much empty when they got there. Nathaniel and Tim- the two regulars- were sat together in a booth in the corner talking about the game last night, Johnny was bartending and Sam was cleaning up a couple of tables. In the day time, they had a cook in and sold burgers and other foods for people driving down, mostly families wanting a rest. A family of 6 was in a booth near the stage, kids laughing a playing.

"Hey, guys!" Johnny called from the bar. He had turned 20 a week ago and had seriously idolised Dean, got the hair cut, the clothes, started fixing cars after Dean taught him a couple of things and even started talking like him at one point. Dean didn't like it, Cas thought it was cute, Sam just laughed and Gabriel started calling him mini-Dean.

"Hey, Johnny." Dean said as he followed Castiel to the bar. Johnny nearly fan-girl'ed, but kept his cool.

"Hey, John. Where's Greg?" Cas asked, sitting on a stool.

"Supply run." John shrugged. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing thanks, just here to talk to my bro." Dean answered.

Johnny deflated a bit, "Oh. Okay. I'll be here if you need me." He said before scurrying on to another customer.

"Aww." Castiel cooed when Johnny was gone.

"Shut up."

"What? Can you seriously say you don't think his little crush is adorable?" He teased.

"Crush? What the… no. He does not have a crush on me and it is not adorable."

"I think it is." Castiel shrugged.

Dean was silent a minute before he said, "Do you think I should talk to him? You know, and tell him it's never going to happen? Ever."

Castiel just laughed.

"Hey. What you guys doing here?" Sam asked when he came up to them, rising his rag under the sink.

"We have some news." Dean said. He told him all about Joshua, making sure nobody was listening and Sam just listened until Dean was finished.

"So, are we going to summon him?"

"Hell, no." Dean said, the same time Castiel said, "Of course."

"You want to summon him?" Dean asked shocked.

"Of course. Dean, we need to figure out what he wants. I'll just keep worrying otherwise." Cas said.

"He's right, Dean." Sam said. "It's best to find out what Joshua wants and then… we'll work it out from there."

"Fine. Fine." Dean sighed. "But Gabriel needs to be there in case anything goes wrong."

"Are you sure he need to be here?" Sam asked nervously. "Because I think we can handle it without him."

Dean gave out a laugh. "Ha, you're… you're scared of the little angel."

"So were you." Cas said.

Dean looked at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. But we do need Gabriel there for protection." Castiel changed the subject. Sam sighed.

"Yeah. Okay." Sam nodded. "So, when are we doing this?"

"After the show tonight." Cas answered.

"We'll go to that abandoned warehouse nearby. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have the house a Joshua-free zone." Dean spoke up. The others nodded.

Cas stood from his seat. "I'll call Gabriel and Balthazar." He said and kissed Dean's cheek before going outside to make the call.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked as he wiped the surface of the bar.

"No." Dean answered, folding his arms on the bar and putting his head down. "This sucks." He said. "When everything starts going right, we're always gonna have some jackass ruining it for us."

"Well, we're Winchesters. We always attract trouble and get though it."

"Cas isn't a Winchester… yet."

Sam grinned. "Yet?"

Dean looked up from his arms. "Well, if things are okay about 3 years from now, we might… you know…"

"3 years?" Sam questioned, "Because I went on the laptop yesterday and in the history there was a series of engagement ring websites."

Dean glared at him. "You say a word to Cas, I will punch you so hard…"

"Calm down, Dean. Jeez." Sam said with his hands in surrender. He suddenly grinned. "Can I see it?"

Dean looked around the room for a second before going into his jacket and taking a box out of the inside pocket. He gave it to Sam who opened it under the bar. It was a black and sliver ring with patterns etched around the outside on the sliver part and the black part was clear. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Sam said. "It's…"

"Yeah." Dean said. "I want to, Sam. He's it."

Sam grinned. "Good." He said. "When are you…"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to find the right time to… you know." Dean shrugged and took back the box, putting it in his pocket again. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Sam nodded. "Dean, you're in love with him."

"Well, duh." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother who was nearly crying. "Pull yourself together, Samantha. Cas will be coming back any minute."

Sam went in the back room. Cas came back inside.

"Hey, where's Sam?" He asked. Dean grabbed his hips, _yes them hips, _so Cas was in-between his knees and kissed his forehead gently.

"In the back. Something about doing his eye shadow or something." Dean gave him a Gallic shrug. "What did they say?"

"They'll meet us there at 9pm." Castiel said, leaning into Dean's embrace with his hands on his boyfriends knees. "Kiss me?"

"Always." Dean answered before kissing his ex-angel lightly, lips moving with lips as they heard wolf-whistles coming from Nathaniel and Tim in the booth. They didn't see Johnny looking murderous. They didn't really care.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Castiel stood on the stage with his guitar, it was late and this was his last song of the night. People were surrounding the bar, mostly every space was filled up and the same group of collage students were near the front. Castiel often talked to them at the end of the show because they were pretty awesome people and they didn't judge him when Dean came over and kissed his cheek. Most of the time, they let him borrow CD's so he could learn some new songs and Castiel was going to sing one of the girl's, Harper's, favourite songs because he liked it too and she looked down today.

"So, guys, this is my last song for tonight because I've got to go home early." Some people awwww'ed and he laughed. "I'll be back tomorrow though." They cheered and he grinned and started playing the song on this guitar. Harper looked up where she sat in the middle of her two friends, Jen and Amy, with the boys (Oliver, Harry and Isaac) cheering for the song. Castiel winked at his friend and started singing.

_**(30 Seconds to Mars- Closer to the Edge)**_

_**I don't remember the moment, I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge.  
It was a thousand to one  
And a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge**_

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry

_**One day maybe we'll meet again  
Can you, can you can you  
Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
The birth of a song and the death of a dream  
Closer to the edge**_

This never ending story  
Paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost in our fate.

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
I will never forget, I will never regret  
I will live my life  
I will never forget, I will never regret  
I WILL LIVE MY LIFE!

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
Closer to the edge  


The roof lifted, people clapped and cheered and Castiel looked to Harper who was now kissing Isaac with all she was worth and Isaac was literally flying with happiness. Yeah, no regrets, guys. Castiel looked amongst the crowd to see Dean grinning full-on, clapping away. The ex-angel strapped the instrument to his back and left the stage, getting claps on the back for a well done, one girl grabbing his ass, but he ignored it with his eyes on Dean and just _jumped _into his arms and kissed him.

Sam coughed. "Jeez, already?"

Dean licked his lips. _Hmm, Cas-flavour. _"Let's get out of here." He said and held Castiel's hand as they left, waving goodbye to Greg and the others.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This is where we first met. How romantic." Castiel said as they walked into the old warehouse, walking over the different patterns on the floor. Sam had never been inside before and made a small noise sounding like a 'wow'.

"You and Bobby did all these symbols?" Sam asked, tracing one of them with his hand.

"Correction: Bobby did _one_ symbol." Dean said as he followed Castiel by the hand to the wooden table. He put the duffle bag on the table and let go of Cas's hand to take out all the things they needed while Cas started making the summoning spell and Sam awed over the symbols.

"It's so cool."

"Just get over here, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam answered and when over to help his brother. Gabriel and Balthazar appeared in the warehouse minutes later.

"Hey, Sam-my." Gabriel grinned, waving his fingers at him with a creepy expression at the younger Winchester. Sammy hid closer to his brother.

"Just leave him, would you, luv." Balthazar shook his head at his brother. "I have a poker game at 12 in France with Joe Hatchem."

Dean just looked at him. "Of course you do."

"I've done." Castiel said before lighting a match. "Are we ready?" Castiel asked everyone in the room.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I think we are." They all stood together at one side of the warehouse. Castiel dropped the matchstick.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 3_

It was just like Castiel's arrival. The roof rattled, the doors opened and light bulbs exploded. Dean gripped tightly onto his shotgun, knowing it wouldn't work on fricking angel, but it helped him concentrate on what he was doing and where everybody was. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with the holes in the knees and a black shirt with his grey jacket over the top. Castiel held onto his angel blade in his left hand and his right was in a fist as he watched Joshua make his way to them. He was dressed in pair of black, skinny jeans and a black waistcoat, a red tie to match. He looked pretty hot in it.

Gabriel sat on the wooden table watching his brother walk towards him with a slight roll in his eyes. Some of his brothers were real show-offs, even though Joshua wasn't really the type for the big show-and-dance, but he knew that he liked to be noticed. He was dressed in his usual interior, dark blue jeans and a grey shirt with a jacket over the top. Balthazar and Sam leaned against the table next to Gabe. Balthazar watching Joshua with searching eyes, dressed in a black blazer and jeans with a blue shirt, and Sam gripping another angel blade in his hands until Joshua stopped walking, dressed in a white flannel shirt over a grey shirt and a pair of black jeans.

The angel stood before them put his hands in front of him and his legs spread apart a little, like bouncers and doormen did outside a nightclub. He looked the same as he did in the gardens, dressed in comfortable blue jeans and a dark green shirt with a flannel shirt over the top in a lighter shade of green.

"Hello, everybody." Joshua greeted. "I was planning on visiting tomorrow, but since you insisted, I will just come for you now."

"Come for who and what, Josh-cat?" Dean growled out, intimidating the angel.

Joshua looked at him, searching, before looking at Castiel. "It's time to come home, Castiel."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"_Dean, get your feet of the table." Castiel said when he got home from his shift at Blackjack to see Dean in the living room, drinking a beer with his shoes on the table in front of the TV. _

"_Hello to you too, babe." Dean rolled his eyes before taking his feet off the table and his shoes of his feet, putting them on the couch. Castiel took his shoes off too and his trench coat before falling onto the couch, and on Dean._

"_Hello." Cas said. He felt Dean's chest rumbling in a deep laugh which made him smile, lifting his head to see Dean looking down at him with a fond smile before looking back at the TV. "What are we watching?"_

"_Dr Sexy M.D." Castiel grabbed the remote, turning it over to the food network. "Hey!" _

"_Sam said I shouldn't let you watch that TV show." Castiel said like that phrase meant the world which it sort of did. _

"_Sam says a lot of things, but you don't listen to them all. If he told you to jump of a cliff, would you?" Dean said, taking the remote back and turning it back onto Dr Sexy._

"_It depends. Am I wearing a parachute?" Castiel asked._

"_No."_

"_Do I have wings?"_

"_No."_

"_Have you already jumped?" _

_Dean looked at Castiel. "Yes."_

"_Then I would. I've already Fallen for you twice, what's a third time going to do to me?"_

"_Twice?"_

"_Well, I'm in love with you… and I did fall for you." Cas said. Dean lifted up his chin and kissed him softly, sitting up to hold his ex-angel. _

"_I'd fall for you too, Castiel." Dean said. "I already do. Everyday."_

_Sam smirked at the door. "Now that's what you call a chick-flick moment." He said. Dean threw a pillow at him, Castiel flipped him the bird._

**SUPERNATURAL**

Castiel stepped closer to Dean when he saw the hunters shoulders tense, laying a hand on the bottom of his back and tucking something into the back of his trousers. Dean pretended that he didn't feel it, knowing that Castiel had done it for a reason and looked at Joshua with a furious expression.

"I have found my home, Joshua." Castiel said to the angel. "I do not belong up there, in heaven, as what I once was."

Joshua shook his head. "I disagree, Castiel." He said. "So do many angels, and of course…" Joshua trailed off, looking up.

"God?" Sam asked. "He wants Castiel to go back to being a dick-angel?"

"Hey!" Gabriel said next to him.

"I didn't mean you." Sam rolled his eyes at the childish angel who grinned.

"Aww, shucks, Sammy. You're gonna make me blush." Gabriel patted his cheek and Balthazar slapped him at the back of his head. Joshua sighed and clicked his fingers together; Dean looked at Cas with confusion. Cas just looked at Dean with the same expression. Joshua looked at them surprised.

"I'm an archangel, Joshua. You can not get rid of me oh-so-easily." Gabriel said to the angel who had the decency to look embarrassed. "Now, why do you want Castiel?"

"I will not and have never questioned God's actions and requests, so why should I now?" Joshua tilted his head at the archangel. "And so if God has asked for Castiel to return to his brother and his sisters, then it shall happen."

"God also wanted the apocalypse to happen." Dean said to him.

"Yes. And he will not tolerate another thing he wants being diverted. He is the Creator. He is the only person who should decide what happens and what doesn't."

"You know what they say, I want never gets." Dean joked.

"But, Joshua, I have not got my Grace. It has… gone." Cas lied.

"Yes. I know." Joshua put his head down in defeat before looking at Castiel again. "But I am looking for it, and when I find it, you shall swallow it and become what you were." Joshua said. "I have answered your questions patiently. I will take my leave and be back tomorrow on the full moon."

"It's not going to happen, Joshua." Castiel said. "I will not go back."

Joshua grinned. "You will." He said before leaving. Dean looked at Castiel who was looking where Joshua had gone. Dean took the thing out his back pocket Castiel had put there and saw it was Castiel's Grace.

"It was just in case he takes me. You will have it, and therefore he can not change me back." Castiel answered before leaving the warehouse. Dean held the Grace in his hands tightly before putting the necklace around his neck, under his shirt.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Castiel walked up the stairs and followed the sound of music coming from the studio. Opening the door a crack, he saw Dean playing a guitar softly, playing a song he hadn't heard before. He watched as Dean's fingers went over the strings easily, playing the tune which soothed him and opened the door wider to walk inside and shut it behind him._

"_I haven't heard that song before." Castiel said, making Dean miss a string and jump in his seat._

"_Jeez, Cas. You scared the Hell out of me." Dean said and put the instrument down on the stand to grab Castiel's lapels of his trench coat and sit the ex-angel on his lap. "Where have you been?"_

"_Shopping with Sam. We got you some pie." Castiel answered and Dean grinned. _

"_You know how to treat a man." Dean said. "I love you."_

"_And I love you too." Castiel said and then shrugged. "Sometimes."_

"_Sometimes? Well, thanks. Cas." Dean pouted, putting a hand on Castiel's cheek. Castiel kissed Dean's pouty lips and pulled away after the small peck. "Aww."_

"_Don't pout. It doesn't look good on a guy your age."_

"_My age? How old are you?"_

"_About 7000 years old."_

"… _that's creepy."_

"_Yes it is." Castiel agreed. _

"_I'm dating an old man."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_You need a walking frame?"_

"_Give me another 40 years."_

"_I will." Dean grinned and put the hand which was on Cas's cheek on the back of his head and brought him into a kiss which made him weak at the knees. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean lay in bed in just his boxers, looking up at the ceiling with his hand though his hair, think deeply enough not to see Castiel coming out the bathroom and onto the bed beside him, sitting on the edge. When Dean did see him, he sat up too. They sat together in silence before Dean put his arm over Castiel's shoulder and brought him down so they both rested their heads on the pillows, Castiel with his head in Dean's neck, hands resting near Dean's chest and Dean with his arms wrapped around his ex-angel.

"Dean, I don't want to go back." Castiel said into his neck. "I love it here, with you. I love feeling, being able to talk to people, being about to feel love, regret, happiness and pain. It's all great, even the bad parts." Dean felt Castiel's shoulders shake and held him tighter. "Please don't let me leave. P-Please don't make me leave."

"You're not going anywhere, Castiel." Dean said, feeling emotion at the back of his throat as he hugged Castiel to his body, kissing head. "I love you, Castiel. You're not going anywhere." Dean repeated them words until Castiel's shoulders stopped shaking and his eyes closed, breathing got heavier. Dean stayed awake, holding Castiel tight. He whispered the words to himself and crept out of his hold on his angel.

Dean dressed and went downstairs to the basement where they kept all the weapons and herbs and supernatural books, sitting down at the wooden table in the middle of the room with the book he needed. He read and read and read until he found what he needed to keep Castiel safe and where he wanted to be.

He would do anything for Castiel. And his plan would work perfectly.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Dean looked around the park he was sat at, waiting for Castiel to come and meet him here. The pond was filled with water and ducks, swans and geese all swam in there. A dad and his children was feeding them bread nearby, a dog splashed in the water after the stick his owner had thrown, a couple was having a picnic with champagne and strawberries. _

_Children played on the climbing frame nearby, one little fell off the slide and a bunch of kids laughed until a little girl came running over, pushed a laughing kid on the ground and helped the little boy up. The little boy looked up at her and you could hear his heart saying 'You're the one'. Dean wondered if he ever looked at Castiel like that._

_A mother and a father walked hand in hand, their child on the dad's shoulders looking around like he was king of the world. A baby in pram cried, but stopped when his mother gave him a teddy duck and started giggling. The dog that was chasing the stick was now licking his owners face with happiness and pride, the owner… not so much. _

_The ducks started to quack at each other for a large piece of bread one of the children had dropped, swooping in all together in a war for the most food when they had eaten way too much already. The biggest duck won._

_Claps suddenly were heard and Dean looked over to see the couple were kissing. The girl was grinning large, her engagement ring shinning in the sun and Dean understood what was happening then. The man was looking into the girls eyes with such love and adoration, Dean started to feel like he should look away. _

_Then he was struck by a thought that just popped in his head:_

_I hope Castiel kisses me like that when I ask him to marry me._

_He was so shocked by what he thought, he didn't even notice Cas coming up to him until the man sat on his lap. Dean looked at Castiel, right into his eyes and saw what he wanted to see. Suddenly, the thought of asking Castiel to be his for life didn't seem like a bad idea. _

"_I've decided that we should watch a Clint Eastwood film tonight. With Burgers. And Pie. What do you think?" Castiel asked him as his hands rested at the back of Dean's neck._

_Yep, definitely a good idea._

_**Reviews are welcome. Very much so.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 4_

_It turns out that Castiel was a very handsy drunk. They'd just gone out for a couple of beers while on a hunt in Vegas and Dean had wanted to get out into the sparkling lights and just life for a while. They gambled for a bit on the Roulette table and Sam was 100 bucks up just on the slot machines. Afterwards, Sam, Cas, Dean and Gabriel all went out to the best club in the city._

_It stared of with a couple of beers, then Gabriel brought in some shots and then Sam convinced everyone (even Dean) to try some cocktails. Dean was buzzed, it took him a lot to get drunk of his face so the alcohol wasn't affecting him so much, Gabriel was an archangel, so he wasn't drunk at all but was still a little-bit-too happy, Sam was laughing at everything which showed he was maybe a little more drunk than he should be and Castiel was just… gone._

"_Dean, the lights are so shinny. Dean, come dance with me. Dean, hold my hips and help me sway. Dean, why is the room spinning?" And Cas just couldn't stop touching Dean. Sam giggled all the time at the littlest thing that Castiel said and Dean kept trying to pull Castiel's hands out from under his shirt because, damn, his little ex-angel is drunk of his ass and it's distracting._

"_Cas? Why are you squeezing my bum?" Dean asked him when they were on the dance floor surrounded by other sweaty and drunk dancers. He and Cas were just dancing normally when the ex-angel grabs one of his not-face cheeks and narrows his eyes over the hunter's shoulders. _

"_That guy keeps looking at you. My Dean." Cas says and grips harder while Dean just rolls his eyes because, not only is his boyfriend handsy but he's also possessive._

"_Cas… Cas, he's not looking at me, okay? He's probably just wondering why that guy with the big-blue eyes keeps grabbing my ass." Dean tries to reason with him and pull Cas away from him a bit. But not only is Castiel handsy and possessive when he's drunk, he also turns into an octopus and just clings to him which would be kind of cute if he didn't keep on groping Dean with every chance he got. _

_It all goes wrong when Dean goes to the bar to get another set of shots when they really should have stopped drinking, like, yesterday. That guy that was looking at him comes over and it turns out that he really was looking at him and asks to buy Dean a beer. Dean says no, but the guy doesn't take no for an answer and puts a hand on Dean's hand. _

_That's when Dean finds out that not only is Cas a handsy, possessive and a clingy drunk, but he's also very aggressive and very good at punching people right in the face. It turns out that Cas broke the guy's nose, so Dean grabs Cas, Gabe and Sam and runs back to the motel which is hard to do when Sam keeps stopping at every light to admire the light-ness of it and, as it turns out, there are a lot of fricking lights in Vegas. _

_When they finally get to motel room, it's Sam who's trying to undress Gabe and uses the archangels shirt as a pirate hat and starts making a fort like they used to do when Sam and Dean were kids. Castiel is too busy pushing Dean up against a wall to help make the blanket fort while Dean is trying to get the clingy and handsy angel off him so he can tell Sam that, no, he can not use Dean's headphones to balance the blankets. Sadly, Cas picks that time to kiss him so hard that Dean can't even breathe, let alone talk._

_By the end of the night, Dean now has no headphones, a sleeping ex-angel in his arms and a blanket fort in the middle of his hotel rooms with a brother and an archangel inside sleeping. _

_The morning was funniest. _

_Castiel had finally managed to tie Sammy's hair up in pig-tails again. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

Plan A was to leave the South Dakota, actually, it was to leave America. Castiel agreed to it easily because he would do anything to get out of Joshua-radar. Sam agreed because his brother is going and wherever one brother goes, the other brother will go too because that just the way it is.

So, they pack one duffle bag each and put all weapons and herbs they needed into the Impala. Gabe also came along in case they needed angel-protection and they drove to Vancouver. Canada sucks. That's that.

They get a 2 bed roomed cottage in the middle on nowhere and nothing. There's a field in the back, there's a field and a driveway outside the front and out the window they have a fantastic view.

Of trees, and more trees.

"I don't think Joshua will find us." Sam said as he starts to put up the angel-invisibility symbols on the windows in pig blood. "We're nowhere."

"He's smart." Gabriel said. "These wards will only last a couple of days and we'll have to get going somewhere else." He said and looked at Dean and Cas who were sat on the couch and flicking though their belongings. "I'm thinking Ireland next."

"_Stoptar suas, Gabriel_." Sam said to the archangel who raised a brow.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Cas, you're supposed to be packing things to take with us in an emergency run away. Your Elton John CD is not for emergencies." Dean said as he looked into the duffle bag Castiel was packing.

"He sings from the soul, Dean."

"That doesn't make any difference." Dean smirked at his boyfriend before taking the CD out and putting it in his bag.

"But… how about you?"

"I have lots of room in my duffle; you on the other hand fill yours with junk." Dean reasoned.

"But-"

"No buts. Hey Gabe, why Ireland?" Dean asked the archangel to change the subject.

"The pubs." Gabriel said. "There's one on the coast which sells cake too. It's magical." He said. "Joshua also hates Ireland, like really hates. I think it's because a leprechaun punched him in the face once for stealing a four-leaf clover."

"Why was-… you know what? I'm not going to even ask." Sam shook his head in amusement and finished the last part of the symbol. "Okay, done over here."

"Same here." Gabriel said to him.

"Dean…" Cas said

"Yeah?"

"My guitar…"

Dean looked up from where he was putting things into the duffle. "Don't worry, Cas. We'll try and keep it with us. We'll need it for entertainment in case we end up somewhere stupid like a warehouse or a sewer."

Castiel smiled gratefully, glad Dean wasn't making him leave it. "Thank you, Dean."

"Don't thank me. Just stay safe."

Sam grabbed his duffle and put it over his shoulder. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, guys."

"I'll join you, Sammy." Gabriel said as he walked over to the younger Winchester.

"Oh no, you're not." Sam shook his head.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" The archangel asked.

Sam bitch-faced him. "You're an angel, you don't sleep!"

"Now, that's a little racist don't ya think, Sammy." He replied, walking up the stairs. "Baggy the left side of the bed!"

"Hey! Wait! That's my side!" Sammy called as he chased after the angel. Dean chuckled after them and looked over at Cas who was zipping up his duffle bag.

"Our brothers are going to kill each other by the end of the night." Dean said to the ex-angel who didn't reply. "Cas?" The blue-eyed man didn't look at him or reply, but Dean saw the worried and sad look flooding this facial expression. Dean grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Cas… we're going to be okay, alright?"

The angel finally looked up at Dean. "But, what if it isn't?"

"It will be, Cas. It will be." Dean said. "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay… then it's not the end." Cas nodded at Dean's words, but Dean saw he was still not convinced so he cupped Cas's cheeks in his hands and made the ex-angel look into his eyes. "I promise, Cas. I promise you we'll get out of this, like we do every time."

"But every time something like this happens, someone ends up dead."

"Not this time."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Do you know how?"

"No."

Dean gave him a cheeky grin and whispered. "Because I'm Batman." He said childishly as Castiel chuckled at his actions.

"Of course you are." Castiel chuckled. Dean rubbed their noses together as they smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Castiel sat on the stage, looking out on all the couples who had come in for Valentine's Day. He had already got lots of propositions for dates and special evenings by many ladies and men in the audience, but he casually slipped in the conversation about Dean and all of them seem to disappear. Except one guy who said Dean could join them. _

_Speaking of Dean, he was at the bar getting chatted up by a random girl even though the hunter seemed incredibility uncomfortable. Sam came over then and pulled Dean away which he looked grateful at. Sam led Dean to the other side of the bar where they started talking and laughing with Greg and Sally. _

_The bar was decorated with little banners with red, plastic love hearts and white cupids. Castiel was even wearing a pair of black jeans and his white shirt with a big red love heat on the front just for the occasion. Dean and Cas had already been out all day in the park for Valentines day and it was one of the best of Cas' human life. They agreed not to get each other presents. _

_Couple were dancing to the new jukebox in the corner of the room. Greg brought it for when Castiel wasn't working or when he was on a break because when the music wasn't playing it was sort of dull in the bar and people got bored easily. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum was playing out the speakers at the moment and Castiel was playing afterwards, right now he was just getting ready to start._

_The song finished and he spoke into the microphone._

"_Hello, Everybody." Castiel said into the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention. "Today is all about being with the people you love. If that's your boyfriend, your girlfriend, your special friend, your best friend, your mum or your dog." People laughed while some cheered. "We all have somebody or something thing that helps us evolve into something great. So, for the mushy apple-pie couples out there… this is for you."_

_**(Nickelback- Far Away)**_

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing

_Castiel finished the song, locking eyes with his boyfriend who was smiling at him at the bar. Dean grinned and mouthed 'I love you'. _

_But Castiel already knew that. It didn't mean he didn't like hearing it. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean knew Plan A failed when he woke up to a bang in the kitchen. He was sleeping on the couch with Castiel's head on his chest, and he wished he could stay in that position forever. Sadly, Plan B wouldn't let him do that. Dean put a pillow where he laid under Castiel's head and moved out from under him, walking into the kitchen where Joshua was standing, looking around.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. What do you think you can do, huh?" Joshua asked. "It's over. We are taking him back; I can't let him stay here."

"Can't… or wont?" The hunter asks.

"I won't." He admitted. "Castiel belongs with his family."

"Cas should decide where he belongs and where he shouldn't."

"That's not for you to decide."

"I know that. But it isn't yours either."

Joshua chuckled darkly. "I like you, Dean. I really do. That's why it has to be like this." Dean shook his head at the angel's words and looked away. Confusion filled his mind as he turned back to Joshua.

"Wait, how did you know where we were?" He asked.

"The bartender… Johnny, I think his name was. He was very keen to make a deal and bring you back to him. He was very… obsessive about it, said that you and him belonged together or something. It was very interesting. He seems to have a little crush on you."

"I know." Dean said and sighed. "I knew I should have talked to him about it."

"See, Dean. You have a partner to chose from who is our own species. You can let Castiel go; I know you have his Grace." Joshua said.

"I will never give up Castiel, and you will never get his Grace. He put it somewhere safe, Castiel wouldn't even tell me." Dean told him. "You haven't got a chance."

"That's where your wrong, Dean." Joshua shook his head at the hunter as 2 angels in suits appeared, hands behind their backs like good little soldiers. Dean looked at them one by one, both with faces of indifference. Nothingness.

"Dean?" Dean looked behind him to see Castiel, Sam and Gabriel behind him at the door.

And as they say…

All Hell broke loose.

_**I need to know… Do you want Sabriel? **_

_**Next chapter coming soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 5_

Dean pushed Castiel back into Gabriel who took the ex-angel and put him behind him. Gabriel took out his sword as Sam took out his knife and cut his palm and started making a vanishing symbol whist Dean took out Castiel's old sword. For some reason it worked with Zachariah very long ago, so it would work on Joshua and his besties.

Before even one punch was flown, Sam was knocked unconscious by one of the suited angels and the other suit was going for Castiel while Joshua went after Dean.

"Gabriel! Get Cas and go!" Dean shouted to the archangel as he blocked Joshua's hits.

"What are you talking about? Where not leaving you here?!" Castiel shouted from the corner as he tried to finish the angel symbol Sam had began whist Gabriel fought off the two suited angels.

"I have a plan, Cas."

"I don't care."

"Cas-"

"No, Dean."

"Cas!" Dean shouted and Castiel turned around just in time to push the suited angel back and punch him in the face. It did nothing to damage the angel, but it did send him stumbling back a little. Dean managed to dodge another blow from Joshua and send him falling back into the unpacked boxes behind him. Dean ran over near Cas and Gabriel, who were now fighting the suited angels in the living room, and managed to stab one of them in the back when it was fighting Gabriel.

Dean grabbed Gabriel's shoulders. "Take Cas, Sam, the bags, my bag and the guitar. Go, Leave. Look in my duffle when you're safe. Do it, Gabriel."

Gabriel gave him a sharp nod and grabbed Sam and the duffle bags and disappeared while Dean carried on fighting the other suited angel when Joshua came around the corner again, a mark was on his forehead, but that would be healed any second. Joshua went after him, the suited angel going after Castiel who _so close _to getting the angel symbol finished when the last unknown angel went after him.

Dean knew it was time.

He ran to the other suited angel and stabbed him in the back once again, but it was a close miss because Joshua was right _there _and four more angels had flown into the kitchen. He turned to Cas.

"I wont let you go though it again. I'll be fine, Cas. I'll come back to you." He said.

"Dean, Dean, I don't understand. What are you talking about?!" Castiel asked back frantically.

"Look in the CD case in my duffle bag. I love you."

Dean pulled away from his angel after kissing his forehead lightly.

Dean shouted Joshua's name, pulling the necklace from around his neck.

He ran to the empty space in the room.

He opened his mouth.

He poured the Grace in.

Castiel screamed. _No, Dean! Don't do it! _

Gabriel arrived, grabbed his brother and left.

Joshua burned with the other angels from the bright light.

And all Dean felt was heat.

And pain. Never forget that.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Something he would never forget would be pain. He went to Hell, he went though the apocalypse, he fought Demons, he got shot when he was 10 and that was fricking painful and he's got a tattoo (also painful but not that bad). _

_Something else he would never forget would be love. He loved his mother, his father, his brother, Bobby, sometimes Gabriel, Sally and even Greg. But he could never, ever forget loving Castiel. Loving how he woke up with his head at the back of Castiel's neck or how he sometimes listened to Castiel hum in the bathroom or maybe how he would be cooking in the kitchen and these skinny pale arms would just wrap their way around him. That was love._

_Something he would never forget would be guilt. He was guilty about what happened to Ellen and Jo, he was guilty that he allowed Sam to get out of his grasp, he was guilty that he picked up Sam at Stanford when he could have been protecting Jess, he's guilty that he never went to see Lisa and Ben again. He's also guilty that he left Castiel alone, and guilty that Castiel Fell for him (although Castiel said he never wants to become an angel again)._

_Something he would never forget would be embarrassment. One of the main times he had ever felt embarrassment was when he was laid in bed and snuggled into Castiel in front of him and put an arm around his Cas' waist and kissed his cheek. Then he heard a laugh and opened one eye. This didn't feel like Cas. It wasn't. Cas was at the door way with Sam laughing and taking a picture. Gabriel was the one he was snuggling with. Dean couldn't look Gabriel in the eye afterwards. _

_Something he would never forget would be sex. But let's not talk about that right now._

_These are all the things he would never forget, until he couldn't feel them anymore._

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Why didn't you do something?! You're an archangel for God's sake! You could have done anything!" Sam shouted.

Gabriel scowled at him. "I haven't used my powers in a long time, Sam!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?!"

"It means there fading, Sam." Castiel spoke for the first time in 4 hours.

They were in London, England in a small house on the edges of the city. Sam had woken up about 3 hours ago and Gabriel explained what happened while Castiel grabbed Dean's duffle bag and sat with it on his knee. Sam was furious.

But as he looked at the archangel, he felt bad.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked the angel. "Why is it happening?"

"Heaven is cutting me off, just like they did to Castiel. I don't know how they're doing it, but it's been fading for a while. I was going to tell you, but then Joshua turned up and… we had much to deal with. I'm fine, Sam-o. We just have to find, Dean before Joshua does." Gabriel explained before looking a Castiel who was staring at the duffle bag. "Have you looked at what Dean wanted us to look at yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes." Castiel said. He took a deep breath before pulling out item by item. A shirt and some jeans and that were it that was actually Dean's except from a couple of CD's and his gun. There was John's journal and a large book with a bookmark in it. Castiel opened the book.

_Angel Grace_

_The angels Grace is one of the most powerful parts of an angel, but it is possible for it to be past onto humans who have a rightful connection to the angel the Grace belongs to. Once the Grace has been inserted into the human, he or she is theorised to go though much pain before being able to travel though heaven and earth with his or her human body (vessel)._

Castiel read the paragraph out which was circled in red pen with Dean scruffy hand writing next to it saying; "_I'm sorry, Cas. I love you". _

"Wow." Gabriel said. "Dean-o really did his research."

"So it's possible? A person can become an angel."

"Not everyone can just become one, and then there wouldn't be real angels." Gabriel said. "Dean has always supposed to be Michael's vessel though, and he has a tight bond with Cassy, if anyone could become an angel, it would be him."

"He's not Dean anymore. Not our Dean." Castiel said, feeling nothing but indifference. "He will be just a shell of the man we know. He will not feel. He will understand, but he will not feel. No love, no anger, no betrayal, no hate, no rightness, no pain. Nothing."

"Will he ever be Dean again?" Sam asked

"Only if he Falls like I did."

They were quite before Sam spoke again. "So, what now?"

"We run. We hide. We wait for Dean to come to us. Then we will take it from there." Gabriel said as he watched his brother pick out his Elton John CD and open the case to see a little note fall out of the case. Castiel picked it up and un folded it, laughing at the paper.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked, glad to hear the ex-angel laugh. But the man just shook his head.

"Private joke."

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Dean walked into the kitchen and froze. Right in front of him was his Castiel… in a tutu. It was black with sliver glitter on it and stuck out around his little hips. The tutu went up to the middle of his thigh, his long legs in white stockings with little black bows on the tops of the stockings. _

_Dean watches for a long time as Castiel walks around the kitchen like its normal to be wearing… that. The CD player is on and it's playing one of Castiel's Adam Lambert CD's, right now is on a song called 'For Your Entertainment'. The beat kicks in and Castiel starts to sing along, but Dean doesn't pay attention to that as he watches Castiel shake his hips to the music with his hands in the air. The Tutu is trailing along Castiel's legs and Dean feels awkward standing that the doorway with his jaw on the ground _

_It's when Cas reaches to the top shelf to grab the box of pop tarts when Dean squeaks out what he wants to say._

"_C-Cas? W-W-hat happened?" Dean asks his boyfriend who turns around quickly with a massive blush staining his cheeks. _

"_I-I-I… your home early."_

"_Erm, yes. Yes I am."_

"_Well…" Castiel said, wiping his hands together and only then does Dean see the fish net neon green gloves that are on the ex-angels hands. "I would blame Gabriel, but…"_

"_He followed Sam to the library." Dean said._

"_Yeah. That."_

"_So…"_

"_So…"_

_He doesn't know how, but they end up making out._

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean wakes in a field of gold. It's so cliché, but Dean can't find any humour left inside him to joke about it. He doesn't care about Castiel or Gabriel, or even Sam. He stands, he hears angels whispering and he goes where he's told. He stands in heaven, Joshua is in front of him and he is ordered to fight in a battle between another angel to see who was better.

He kills the angel and the vessel in under 30 seconds and is renamed Raanan, it means new beginnings and fresh, so Joshua feels that it's a right fitting. Dean is send to somebody's heaven and is told to tell them that their dead, that this where they will be.

He's sent to a little girl- only 5 years old. Her name is Penelope Morgans, she's wearing a little pink dress with bunnies on it and she's crying for her mummy. Dean looks at her and feels indifference, although there's a part of him that aches to hold her and take her back home.

Raanan tells her in the deepest voice he has ever spoken in that this is her home now, and whatever she wants to see, she will see. Penelope closes her eyes tight and seconds later her name is called by a woman in the distance. It's her mother… the memory of her.

Raanan leaves, his job is done.

He goes back to Joshua when he is finished and the man laughs, saying that Dean was much better than all the other angels he had ever seen. Raanan didn't understand what he did which was so good, but all he felt was nothiness to the situation. So Raanan stands there silently and waits until his next order.

He waits 6 days before another angel comes over to him.

"Dean?" The voice asks. Raanan doesn't recognise the name for a minute, until he remembers that it's _his._ "Dean?"

Raanan looks at the man, "Brother Gabriel." His voice is indifferent.

"Damn it, Dean-o. We need to get you back home."

Raanan tilts his head at his old friend. "Brother Gabriel, I am home."

"Dean-"

"Raanan."

"What?"

"Raanan… it's my name. Dean is… old, it seems." Raanan says. "Joshua ordered me to wait here, I need to."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I can't bring him back." Is what Gabriel says as he appears back to the house in Dublin they are all staying in.

"What do you mean you can't bring him back?" Sam narrows his eyes at Gabriel.

"I mean, he's too far gone." Gabriel takes a deep breath before letting it back out again. "When a new angel is made or recreated, they go few 2 weeks of undying loyalty, then after the 2nd week, the angels will either rebel like me or stay undyingly loyal like Cassie did until something breaks them. No angel has ever stayed loyal except Michael and Zachariah."

"So, what do we do now? Just sit and wait? I can't do that."

"You have to." Castiel said, looking out the window like he had been doing all week since Dean had left. "Dean will be back. I know it."

"Cas…"

"He has my Grace, Gabriel. I can feel him, he can feel me. He knows I'm here, curiosity will get to him if knowledge doesn't." Castiel said. "We just have to wait, wait until he comes home."

Silence fills the room, like salt in water; it dissolves and fills all the spaces it can reach.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Sam asks. Gabriel sits beside him, closer than expectable.

"No."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"_Dean, you didn't... Seriously, Dean, that's not funny. Dean… don't you dare do- DEAN!" _

"_What did I do now?"_

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_How could you do that to me, huh?"_

"_Cas? What-"_

"_You betrayed my trust, I can't believe that you did that!"_

"_Are you high? What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm disgusted in you." _

"… _okay, you've lost me."_

"_Get off me."_

"_Oww, Cas. Don't just throw me off the couch! We have wood floors, they're cold!"_

"_You deserve it."_

"_Why are you hitting me with a pillow? Oww, seriously, Cas. I'll call the police."_

"_They'll probably come in and arrest you for what you just did. I can't… Get out."_

"_What?"_

"_Go upstairs or something. Sleep in the Impala, I don't care. Just get out my face."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_No! I just don't want to see you right now."_

"_But I didn't do anything!"_

"_So now you're just going to pretend that didn't happen? That's cute, Dean. Ugh, I'm ringing Sam, he can come and take you out to a bar or something." _

"_Sam? You're gonna call my own brother? Hey, give me that phone."_

"_No!"_

"_Cas, give me it."_

"_No."_

"_Oww, did you just bite me?"_

"_You grabbed it."_

"_You bit me."_

"_Shouldn't have grabbed it."_

"_You fricking bit me, Cas."_

"_So?"_

"_So… that was kind of hot."_

"_Ugh, you're disgusting. If you think I'm gonna do anything with you tonight after you just did that, you better just get out now."_

"_I only grabbed the phone."_

"_No, the thing before that."_

"_What? Cas, I don't even know what your talking about."_

"_You farted on my leg."_

"… _oh."_

"_It stinks. I felt it on my leg it was that bad."_

"_I didn't think it was that noticeable."_

"_Well, it was. And it was gross."_

"_You do it all the time."_

"_Not in front of you! Not on you!"_

"_Oh, yeah? How about that night after Sam's first night at work and you farted really loud on my hand?"_

"_One, your hand shouldn't have been there in the first time. Two- you promised never to bring that up again."_

"_Well, I did. What are you gonna do about it?"_

"… _Truce?"_

"_Fair enough. Pass me my beer, babe. Thanks."_

"… _Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_That really stinks."_

"_I know."_

"_It smells like sulphur."_

"_I ate some sulphur for lunch."_

"…"

"_Cas?"_

"_Yes, Dean?"_

"_Can I get back on the couch, yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you going to call Sam?"_

"_No."_

"_Where are you going, Cas?"_

"_To buy a gas mask on eBay."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 6_

2 weeks later, Raanan feels a little twitch in the centre of his chest. It's small, but it's the most he's felt since he became an angel. He remembers everything that happened when he was Dean Winchester, the hunter, but as Raanan the angel, he didn't understand what the big deal was about feelings.

All that he knew was that the little twitch in his chest was important, and he couldn't tell Joshua about it. Every night, Joshua will ask if Raanan misses anybody back on earth, ask Raanan to do something horrible to prove his loyalty. And Raanan will do it, although the twitch in his chest burns.

Day by day, Dean is coming back. But Raanan is still there.

Raanan doesn't feel anything, he fights, he kills, he wins, he waits, he fights, he kills, he wins then he waits a little bit more. Joshua grins at Raanan every time they met; knowing that somewhere in the world, that will twitch in Dean's chest is in pain.

Raanan knows he shouldn't, but he's curious. That twitch in his chest, it wants him to go to it. What if it's God? What if it's another angel asking for his loyalty? What if it's Joshua asking Raanan to go to him with another order?

The first thing Raanan sees is a bookcase. A lot of them actually. Books are piled on the sides of the bookcases, scattered around the room. They are old, dusty. The smells of oil and whiskey is in the air, Raanan ignores a crash behind him, because he sees a picture on the bookcase and he is trance fixed.

It's him. No- its Dean. Dean is smiling, something he doesn't understand necessary for humans to do. He has dimples, his eyes are shinning, his hair is spiky and he's just… happy. But that's not the thing that triggers the twitch in his chest again. It's the two men at either side of Dean that makes his whole body shiver.

The first man is tall, his eyes green-blue. His hair is brown like Dean's is, but long and to his shoulders. He's happy too, smiling and looking at Dean with what can only be described by saying loyalty, love and family. The other man is different. Black, messy hair on his head, bright blue eyes looking right at Dean who's looking right back at him. They share a look, adoration. The blue eyed man gives him shy eyes, his lip is bit, and they're holding hands.

Castiel.

But Raanan feels nothing. Except the painful twitch in his chest.

"Dean? De- Raanan?"

Raanan turns around and looks at the old man in front of him. He has on oil covered clothes and a dusty cap on his head. His eyes are filled with happiness and loss.

Raanan feels nothing.

"Castiel?!" The old man shouts outside and the blue eyed man came running into the room. He breathes out a sigh of relief and he smiles so wide, he face looks like it's about to break.

But Raanan feels nothing.

**SUPERNATURAL**

A match is lit, and Raanan is surrounded by fire which he can't get though. He was warned about this, holy oil. The tall man, Sam, is stood in front of the circle, looking at his brother with a look crossed between loss and relief. Gabriel is leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest, he doesn't like this, the man he knew into this mute angel.

Bobby is sat at his desk, looking at his might-as-well-be son who's looking at everyone with reconsideration, but without feelings. The old man looks at Castiel who is sat at the other side of the desk. Castiel is sat with solitude and sadness filling his entire body, his shoulders tense as he watches his Dean.

"Dean…" Sam starts, unsure what to say. The man in the circle of fire doesn't look at him, but instead around the room. "Dean."

"Raanan." Gabriel interrupts and the man just looks right at him. Gaze straight. "Raanan, you know something is wrong, don't you? Do you understand what Joshua is making you do is wrong? I mean, you're killing angels."

"Traitors," Raanan corrects, his voice is low and breaks because of not using it for a long time, "Nothing more than people against the word of God."

"Raanan… Dean, this isn't you." Sam says as he steps forward. "It's the Grace you have inside you, it's messing with your head, dude."

Raanan tilts his head to the side, confused. "I don't understand."

"Think of it as two personalities." Gabriel begins. "Dean is one. Raanan is the other. The Grace inside you is making you become Raanan, but Dean is still their in the sidelines, waiting for the Grace to dissolve or for it to leave the vessel." Gabriel explains. "Soon, Dean will be able to talk in your head. And then when it all gets too much," Gabriel claps his hand, making Castiel jump from the desk and Raanan's hand twitch, "the vessel bursts. The Grace isn't strong enough to hold on, so it dies and leaves the body. Dean may not survive."

"You didn't tell us that." Bobby growls from his desk, but Gabriel stays looking into Raanan/Dean's eyes.

"You all would have worried and stressed and we didn't need that." Gabriel said. "What we need is for Raanan to leave the body and allow Dean to live."

"No." Raanan said. "Dean is not here any longer."

"Have you looked?" Castiel speaks up. Raanan looks at him and steps forward, only to be blocked by the fire. Raanan hisses at the flames, looking up to Castiel.

"You." Raanan growls low. "You are…" He puts a hand to where the twitch in his chest is.

"My Grace is inside of you."

"He loves you." Raanan doesn't know where it comes from; all he knows is that it's true. Everything gets so confusing for a second. Raanan head starts pounding, his hands go up to his head and he groans in pain. Pain. He felt something. It hurts so much; he falls to his knees and hears shouting of the people in the room. Water, get out the fire, is he okay?, what happened?

But the most prominent voice is smirking.

_Give me back my body, bitch._

**SUPERNATURAL**

"_Why the Hell are you even thinking about that?"_

"_About what?"_

"_You know what."_

"_Sam, I really don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Going out to a strip club. Dean, what about Cas?"_

"_He's coming too."_

"… _What? Really?"_

"_Yeah, man. What's wrong with that?"_

"_I mean, he knows what happens there, right?"_

"_Of course he does, man. He's not stupid."_

"_I… I… Isn't it going to be weird?"_

"_Na, dude. Gabriel's coming too."_

_Sam's eyes go so wide, Dean's worried that they might just explode. "W-What?"_

"_Sam, seriously, why are so you freaked out about this?"_

"_Because you have a boyfriend and usually when you go to strip clubs, it's to… you know, look at someone else. And now you're going with not only your boyfriend, but your boyfriend's brother?" Sam explains. "You can not tell me that… that, is normal." _

"_I don't see what the big deal is." Dean shrugs. _

"_The big deal is- you know what? No, go to the strip club. Ignore me. I'm gonna go find us another job."_

"_Okay, bitch."_

"_Jerk."_

_Sam is sat on the couch with the laptop 3 hours later when he hears the sound of the Impala coming into the driveway and settling down, then the door swings open and an angry Castiel walks into the door. He gives Sam a stiff nod and stomps upstairs while Dean just comes into the house. _

"_Cas, listen…"_

"_Shut up, Dean." Castiel hisses where he stands half way up the stairs._

"_Cas, it was your idea."_

_Castiel's face goes red in anger and he marches down the stairs and right into Dean's face. "It was not my idea. Gabriel said to you that he wanted to go to a gay bar when he was drunk and you dragged me along. I didn't want to go, but nooooo. I had to. Little, old Dean wanted me to keep him company because he wound not be flirting with any girls as he acts as Gabriel's wingman." Castiel is really close to Dean now and Sam is just sat there wondering how he can escape without them roping him into the argument. "But what happened, Dean? What happened?"_

"_Nothing happened."_

"_Don't. You. Dare. Lie. To me." Castiel punctured each word. "You kissed that stripper."_

"_Did not."_

"_You did!"_

"_Gabriel gave her a 50 and told her to come over and kiss me. Ask him. I didn't play any part in it, as I told you in the car." Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Castiel. And there is no way that I would ever, ever cheat on you." Dean says. "And that girl was not even hot."_

_Castiel tries to keep in the chuckle, but fails. "You're impossible."_

"_Kim Possible."_

**SUPERNATURAL**

"There is something you aren't telling me, Sam." Castiel said at the doorway to Sam's room in Bobby's house. Sam jumped, hiding the engagement ring that Dean had hidden in his duffle bag behind him. Dean- Raanan- was still downstairs laid on the couch now being watched by Gabriel, Bobby and Balthazar who had arrived earlier. They had put a spell up around the house to prevent anybody from leaving the building. Humans, Angels… everybody.

"What's up, Cas?"

"Whatever you have in your hands." Castiel answered. "Dean was hiding something from him for at least a month before… this happened. And I bet he told you, and I bet whatever it is, you're hiding it behind your back right now." He said. "Show me."

"No."

"Sam, show me."

"No, Castiel. I won't. I can't, okay. Dean needs to do it when he comes back."

"_If_ he comes back."

"When." Sam insisted. "Cas, you can't give up hope."

"Don't tell me what to do, Samuel." Castiel practically growled. And Sam finally understood.

"You think Dean's already dead, don't you." Sam said stunned. "When it first happened, you kept on telling us that it wasn't happening, that it wasn't true. Denial. Then you wouldn't speak to anybody, kept away. Isolation. And now you're Angry. It hasn't even been 3 weeks and you're already on the Third Step of Loss and Greif." Sam shook his head.

Castiel glared at him. "Shut up, Sam."

"No. You're moving on already, aren't you? You never cared about Dean. You never loved him. You'll probably be with another person in the next week and when Dean does come back, he'll realise just what his precious Castiel is." Sam hissed. "Nothing."

It happened so fast. Castiel just lost it and suddenly is hands was gripping the collars of Sam's shirt.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. Not now. You don't understand what I'm feeling right now and you don't understand what I feel about Dean. I love Dean. I love him so much, I feel like I can't breathe without him. For 3 weeks, without Dean, I've had 5 hours sleep because without him there, I keep waking up in panic attacks and crawling to the bathroom with my head between my knees until it passes. Then I cry. And then I go back into the bed we used to share and I grip his pillow so tight. And I pray. I pray so god damn hard and he never-" Castiel's hands weaken on their hold on Sam's shirt and he crumbles to the floor and leans his back against Sam's bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head. "He never comes back. He never comes back, Sam."

"Cas…" Sam whispers and pulls away the hands from Castiel's face and just _hugs_ him because Castiel will be his brother in law someday and it's what needs to be done. "I know, Cas, I know. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna take time, but everything will be okay in the end."

"How, Sam? How?"

"I don't know. But it's Dean. He's always fine."

"But what if he's not, Sam?" Castiel asked, his eyes drying a little bit."

"Then we make him okay. He's a stubborn idiot; he'll get his body back one way or the other." Sam leans against the bed next to Castiel when the blue-eyed man turns and glares at hi with a little twitch to his lips which is really hard to pull off.

"You said all them things on purpose about me and Dean didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That was… really smart."

"I didn't go to collage just for the free library, you know."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Raanan's eyes open and he sees books.

_Ahh, Bobby's house. This is nice._

_**You are Dean, correct?**_

_Yeah, I am. Now, why don't you get out my body and I can get back to my life?_

_**You have lived in sin for a great time, Dean Winchester. It is time for you to start doing good for the world.**_

_Saving it wasn't enough? _

_**What I can do is better.**_

_Killing angels is better than saving billions of people. Whatever, dude. All you do is stand there and wait for Joshua to come along with more crap._

_**Joshua is the word of God.**_

_He's the word of my ass. Joshua doesn't know anything._

_**Yes, he does.**_

_No, he actually doesn't. Have you ever asked him why you should kill them angels? How that little girl died?_

_**You saw that.**_

_I've seen everything you've done._

"Raanan?" Bobby questions, Raanan looks at him with a little surprise. He was so focused on his host's voice; he didn't ever seen Bobby, Brother Gabriel and Brother Balthazar I front of him.

"You were talking to Dean, weren't you?" Gabriel questioned with a desperate expression at Bobby was surprised to see.

_Say yes._

"Yes." Raanan says without even thinking about it.

"He's okay?" Bobby questioned

_I'm fine._

"He's fine."

The three let out a deep breath and Dean grinned inside him.

_**Reviews are very much loved c:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm in love. Okay, I'm actually not. But I've just started listening to a new band called NeverShoutNever and I had to share a song by them because they are truly amazing. If you wanna check them out, go onto YouTube and look up these songs:**_

'_**Can't Stand It', 'On The Brightside', 'Trouble', 'Your Biggest Fan' (My Fave c: ), 'I Love You 5' (lyrics in this chapter), 'This Shit Getz Old', 'Fifteen', 'Happy' and 'Lovesick'.**_

_**Their songs are super-duper cute and lovely and… ajsdjsabjsxbd. I don't even know anymore I just feel so fan-girly right now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99 out.**_

_Chapter 7_

_Don't look at Cas like that._

_**Like what? I look at him the way you always look at him**_

_Exactly. Stop it._

_**He's uncomfortable. **_

_Yeah, and if you tilt my head further, that's gonna be uncomfortable too._

_**I'm curious.**_

_It's weird._

"Dean keeps talking to you, doesn't he?" Sam asked. Raanan was sat on the couch as everyone else made a circle like shape around him. Bobby and Gabriel had called down Sam and Cas after Raanan had told them Dean was alive and well and ever since Castiel had stepped into the room, Raanan wouldn't look away from him.

"Yes he does." Raanan says looking at Castiel. "He is rather annoying."

Gabriel gave out a little chuckle. "Damn right."

_Shut up, Gabriel. Call him a douche._

"You're a douche." Raanan speaks foreign words as Castiel's lips twitch. Raanan feels Dean smile too.

_**Why are you smiling?**_

_Because I love him._

_**Love is just an emotion. Like sadness. **_

_Well, I'm human. Emotions are our lives._

_**Your life is nothing.**_

_Then why are you in it?_

"Raanan? Raanan? You need to stop blanking out, dude." Sam says. "What is he saying? What's Dean saying?"

"I asked him why he was smiling; he told me it was because he loves him." Raanan said, still looking at the fallen angel. He tilts his head to the side. "I didn't understand, so he's started to explain things to me. I still don't understand."

_You have my brain, dummy. Look at my memories._

_**You are projecting me away from them. **_

_Am not._

_**You are, Dean. I can not see your memories because you are protecting me from them.**_

… _Well, who can blame me, huh? A guy has got to have something for himself once in a while. _

_**I don't under-**_

_-stand. Yeah. I know. So, how do I stop projecting or whatever? _

_**Just send me a memory, Dean. **_

_How?_

_**Remember.**_

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Dean sends Raanan back into a memory. They are in a bar and Dean is sat at the back of the room with Sam and Gabriel who are flipping coins into a shot glass. A man is nearby with a little girl perched on his lap as they giggle with each other and watch the stage with excitement. _

_Castiel is up there. He looks so beautiful stood on the stage with a smile on his face and a guitar strapped to his front, he looks happy, amazing, and exhilarated. He looks out the stage and smiles as he strums his guitar._

_**(I Love You 5- NeverShoutNever)**_

_**I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
I love you four, that's more than I can afford  
And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth  
I love you five**_

I've been walking around  
Trying to figure out  
Why I am feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now  
And I got more on my mind  
Then I've got on my plate

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
I love you four, that's more than I can afford  
And I can tell, some day that I'm gunna' say the truth  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/n/nevershoutnever/i_love_you_ ]  
I love you five times more than any boy from before  
'Cause all they really cared about was whether you put out  
And I truly believe [Truly Believe]  
That this love could be

And I could count five times off the top of my head  
Where I sucked it in  
Cause' you were hanging with him  
And I got something to say  
I Love You all the same

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
I love you four, that's more than I can afford  
And I can tell some day that I'm gonna' say the truth

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
I love you four, that's more than I can afford  
And I can tell some day that I'm gonna' say the truth

I Love You, five

_Raanan was shook out of his gaze attached to Castiel when cheers ran though the audience, he looked at Dean who was looking at Castiel with such love and affectation that his own chest clogged up. His heart beat skipped and his mind started to swing with all the over memories of late night kisses, jokes and hugs. Sweet words of love whispered in each others ears, gentle caresses on soft skin, gazes filled with promises for the future. _

_And he feels. He feels so got damn much and it hurts because there Dean is and there Castiel is in this sweet loved memory looking at each other with love and Raanan understands. He finally understands what Dean has been talking about and it's scary because he is an angel. Where does he go if he gives Dean back his body? Will he be with God? Will he just… leave? Be a personality of Dean's hidden deep within the vessel? _

_Raanan can't let that happen. He can't go back to being nothing but a part of something. He'll be an angel like God intended and when he's done his job, he will leave and allow Dean to go back to being a drinking, sinful hunter with Castiel._

_Raanan looks back that the memory, he sees Dean and Castiel meet after Castiel's performance and kiss softly under the streaming lights and the heat of their rays. They lean their heads against each other and whisper that they love each other, Raanan feels the little twitch in his chest burn and jump and swirl and it hurts to watch the couple at the doorway in love because, what he hell is he supposed to do? _

_Follow Joshua. That's what. He needs orders. Without orders there is chaos and with chaos lies death and defeat. With the Winchesters and the fallen angels, he is nothing but an angel- a Grace- in the way of having their life again. And by witnessing first hand on the Winchester stubborn-ness, Raanan guessed it wasn't going to be easy to keep the body he was in. _

_Dean was his only available vessel apart from the body Castiel was now in. Without Dean… Raanan was nothing._

_Raanan is scared._

_His second emotion. _

**SUPERNATURAL **

Raanan opens his eyes and sees that he's laid facing away from the room; he looks at the rough material of the couch and thinks of a plan. They'll keep him here. They won't let him go outside or go back to Joshua.

_They'd let me._

_**You're loved by them. Of course they would let you do anything you want- That's a good idea actually.**_

_What is?_

_**I look like you, I can act like you, and I remember everything that you remember. I can be you. **_

_What the Hell? You can't do that._

_**You may find that I can. Bobby is too old to notice, Gabriel is too busy staring at Sam, Balthazar doesn't know you well, Sam will be blinded by relief and Castiel will be blinded by love. Little slip ups won't matter and I can leave here tonight.**_

_They won't let you out of their sights. They'll be too worried. They'll notice that you haven't left my body, they'll never believe you._

_**They will. I'll wait if I have to. Then, when I can, I'll slip out the house and you won't be able to do a thing about it. **_

_I still have some control over you, Raanan. I can still make you do things, say things, see things and think things. _

_**You have no control over me. **_

_Oh really? Sit up._

Raanan found himself sitting up slowly before he slumped his vessel back down on the couch.

_**No.**_

_Yes._

_**I still have some control over you, Dean Winchester. **_

_For how long, Raanan? How long is it going to be until I can finally override you and tell them that you're still here?_

_**Enough time to get to Joshua and tell him to get rid of your pathetic little soul. **_

_Raanan's getting some balls now, huh? You won't win us, man. Just give up. _

_**Never.**_

Raanan makes a big show of groaning and sitting up with his hands gripping tight to his vessels hair. He knows that Bobby and Cas are looking at him from the desk opposite. He coughs which is foreign to him, but he does it anyway knowing tat it will convince Castiel and Bobby that he is Dean and not Raanan.

"What happened?" He growls in the tone of voice he remembers Dean using in his past memories.

_Don't do this, Raanan. Please. _

"Dean?" Castiel asked unsure. Raanan looks up, making sure to put some expression into Dean's eyes which was confusing at first, but he did it as he looked right into Castiel's big blues.

"Cas, what ha-" Raanan starts, but Castiel just jumps into the arms of is vessel and Raanan hugs Castiel's lean body closely, smelling the vanilla shampoo in the man hair.

_Don't dare hold him like that. _

Raanan tightens his arms around the ex-angel and smirks inside his head that Dean who is practically growling. He pulls away from the black haired man and he kisses his forehead with a twitch to his lips.

"Cas, baby, I'm so sorry." Raanan acts desperately as he wraps the other man in his arms tightly.

"Its okay, Dean. I forgive you." Castiel says into Raanan/Dean's neck. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." They pulled away from each other and Castiel put his head against Raanan's forehead, Raanan feels the little twitch in his chest jump again. "Cas, he's gone. He's gone, okay?"

"How?"

"I showed him us. Our life and our memories, he's still there, but he's so far down he can't even do anything. He's just there." Raanan lied, but Castiel seemed to go with it because he hugged Raanan again. But Sam and Gabriel came in the room then and pulled Castiel away quicker than Raanan could wrap his arms around the lean frame. "Sammy, Gabe, what are you doing?"

Sam's head tilted, the muscles in his face twitched. "Dean?"

"Well, yeah, dude." Raanan went to stand up, but pretended to have another headache and grabbed his head and sat down. "Headache. Bobby, you got any pain killers?"

"Erm… yeah, sure. I'll go get 'em." Bobby left the room and Cas wiggled out of Sam's hold, but not Gabriel's.

"Gabriel, let go of me." Castiel told him

"I don't believe him, Cas. I don't think that it's Dean." Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Raanan.

_Gabriel, thank god. Please, don't let Castiel go._

_**He will.**_

"Gabriel, dude, it's me. Trust me."

"No. I won't." Gabriel turned Cas around so that they were looking at each other. Castiel wiggled, but he was no match against Gabriel's archangel strength. "Castiel, please, you have to believe me." Gabriel said to his brother.

Castiel looked long and hard at his brother before turning to Sam. "Sam? What do you think?"

"I think… I don't know. I mean, there was nothing that looked big enough to have a Grace leave the body, like, I don't know, a bright light."

"Guys, it's me."

"How do we know that?"

Raanan thinks quickly, flickering though Dean's memories. "Last month, on the 14th, I walked downstairs in the middle of the night and found Sam and Gabriel kissing on the couch and I haven't told anyone about it since." Castiel looks at Sam and Gabriel who have their jaw touched to the ground that Dean had just dropped the bomb like it was nothing.

"So… is it true?" Bobby asks as walks into the room and passes Dean the pain killers.

Sam gulps and nods as does Gabriel. "Yeah, we believe him." They said in almost unison. Raanan knew it would work. The shock and the surprise distracted them from the topic of Dean and Raanan.

"So, you're not pissed?" Sam asks Raanan.

_Damn it, Sam. I never have been._

"No, man. Hey, is there any beer left?" Raanan say to change the subject, they chuckled and Castiel went to Raanan and cuddled into him again.

_No, Cas. Gabriel. Sam. Bobby. It's not me, damn it! It's not me! Sam! Cas!_

_**Nobody can here you, Dean. **_

"I love you." Castiel says to him, looking up where his chin is rested on Dean's chest.

"I love you too."

Raanan feels sick, then realises it's Dean. He grins.

_**Please, tell me what you think and review guys. I have planned out chapter 8 and 9, and I have a ruff idea what I'm doing for the last chapter. c:**_


End file.
